The present embodiments relate to fluid cooled cold plates, and specifically to the prevention of coolant flow passage blockage within fluid cooled cold plates.
Electronic devices, and particularly high power electronic devices, dissipate heat which if not accounted for can cause the electronic devices to overheat and fail. As a result, electronic devices require cooling for reliable operation. Often, cold plates are used to cool electronic devices. A cold plate receives a fluid from a cooling system and passes the fluid through cold plate coolant flow passages, which can have varying sizes and shapes within a single cold plate. The cold plate can be positioned so as to interface with an electronic device to provide convective cooling.
While the use of fluid cooled cold plates to provide cooling to electronic devices is very effective thermally, fluid cooled cold plates can be susceptible to flow passage blockage. Cold plate flow passage blockage can result in insufficient cooling and ultimately failure of the electronic device. Therefore, it is desired to provide a fluidic cooling system which provides suitable cooling flow with a reduced risk of flow blockage.